Daughter Of The City
by VocaloidSinger
Summary: My kingdom was now gone from me, and it was all because I wasn't a fair queen.I awoke on a strange looking world. It was nothing like my kingdom… or the kingdom I had just fled. I was in charge and yet, they were able to take Len from me and my happiness. DISCONTINUED


"W-What! Where am I?" I awoke on a strange looking world. It was nothing like my kingdom… or the kingdom I had just fled. This place was more… bright. There were lights flashing everywhere and the houses looked very tall. There was nothing I recognized here. In a sitting position I sat on the edge of a cold ground still wearing Len's clothes.

_I__'__m__sorry._ I could feel the tears stream down my checks. My kingdom was now gone from me, and it was all because I wasn't a fair queen. Since when does a queen listen to people under their power! I was in charge and yet, they were able to take Len from me and my happiness. I miss his so much. I placed my hands over my face as I could feel the tears increase. I stopped the tears and stood up on the cold ground. I was a queen, I have to be powerful. I looked behind me and found a glowing store. Wow this kingdom sure had better lighting in everything than my own. I stepped closer to the door and it opened it's self! This kingdom is very different, but makes things easier on people. I looked around as a rush of cool air hit my face as I entered. I found myself walking around the store looking at the things they had on sale. Wow, this kingdom sells so many different things than my own. This kingdom seems so much nicer than my own. Pacing around the store I herd a woman's voice at the front.

"That will be $8.12" she said.

"Alright" I herd a male. More of a soprano voice for a male. I walked towards them, seeing what he was buying. $8.12 is a lot of money for something from this little store. I walked up behind the man, and couldn't believe my eyes. His hair was blonde tied up into a small ponytail in the back of his head, and the voice I herd a second ago I couldn't be anymore mistaken it was him.

"Thank you and have a nice night" the woman said as he picked up the white bag he has and walked out of the store. I immediately asked the woman a question.

"What did that citizen look like?"

"Him? He has blonde hair messy bangs. His eyes were blue, a sparkling blue and he smiled…"

It was Len. No mistake. A queen could never mistake her servant! It was him, they didn't kill him after all! He was sent free and moved to this kingdom! He was hiding from the evil citizens probably. They deserve it, trying to take me head. Exactly who did they think they were!

I immediately sprinted out of the store and looked for Len; he was walking along the left side of the store so I quickly followed him. Glancing at the back of his head I had so many questions to ask; what happened? Why did they let you go? Did you escape? So many things were flowing in and out of my mind. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. In response he spun around and gave me a confused look.

"Len! It really is you!" I threw my arms around him into an embrace. I could feel my tears stream down my face again, but soon after I was pushed off by him.

"H-How dare you push you're queen!"

"Queen?" he looked even more confused.

"Len, you don't remember? It's me, Rin! Remember you're queen! You were my servant back in the Yellow kingdom!"

"Yellow kingdom? What? Look um, Rin I'm not the guy you're looking for…" he spun around and started walking away from me. How dare he, this joke isn't funny and I know he can tell I'm not impressed.

"Kagamine Len! You listen to me! You stop telling me lies and take me back to the castle!"

"Castle? What the hell? Who are you? Get some help!" this wasn't the Len I remembered. Len was so sweet to me, and this Len was too cruel. My face was heating up and the tears were spilling out of my eyes once again.

"Len, these are you're clothes. Remember you gave them to me when you saved my life?" his facial expression softened. He looked more like the Len that I loved. "You saved me from those citizens that tried to kill me, and you were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. Why are you acting this way? You said you would always be there for me! Was that a lie!" my tone wasn't lady like I know, but when I was angry I had the right to scream. Even queens need to let it all out sometimes. He started walking closer to me, and stopped when he was in front of me.

"Rin I think it was, I don't know what this means." He paused. I could see him bite his lower lip. "But obviously you know who I am, and I have no idea about you. How is it that you know my name?"

"I told you" I paused "You are my servant, and I am you're queen." He looked puzzled once again but it soon washed off his face.

"Well, I think we should talk more about this. Come to my house and we can discuss exactly what's happened."

**A/N: LOOL I'M BORED.**

**If I get reviews telling me to continue this I will.**

**I promise if I am told to continue I'll actually write with decent grammar -3-**


End file.
